Two Worlds Collide Missing Scene
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: The M rated scene from Two Worlds Collide. Added here for the amount of requests by readers to have sex scene. Didn't want to change the rating of the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OR PROFIT FROM AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

**A/N This is a scene from my T rated Two Worlds Collide, by popular demand I wrote a sex scene and posted it here, if you haven't read the story, it's cool but you might be confused about a certain something so you might want to read it. Anyway back to what I was writing.**

Austin pulled into Ally's driveway about 20 minutes after leaving the boardwalk. He had begun cursing at the traffic that was causing delays in returning her house. It felt like torture. The two of them were still feeling all worked up after their make out session under the pier. Ally hopped out of the car faster then Austin, she couldn't even handle waiting for his usual gentleman behavior. He didn't care at the moment he didn't think if fit the situation anyway, not with the kind of thoughts he was having going through his mind and the raging boner in his shorts. No one else was home, Mr. Dawson was away, yet again and Elliot was out with Cassidy. Ally unlocked the door and hit a code on the alarm system and as soon as Austin was inside with the door shut she attacked his lips with a very hungry kiss. They stumbled through to the living room and fell onto the couch.

As their tongues danced together, the temperature began to rise between them. Austins hands found Ally's breasts again and she moaned into his mouth which a sent a vibration through out his entire body. She inched her hands up his T-shirt and ran her small graceful hands over his well defined abdomen. She grazed a certain spot on his side and let out a little yelp and started laughing. He was ticklish and he couldn't help it. His face turned beat red as he pulled away from her. They needed air anyway. Ally looked up at Austin amused and did it again, no yelp this time but he giggled.

"You are so cute." She smiled. She tugged his shirt up and he lifted his arms to help her remove it. "You are so perfect, I can't breath." She whispered. Her eyes had clear appreciation to what she was looking at.

"Ally, you are true perfection and beauty. I love you so much it hurts." Austin replied. It sounded cheesy and stupid and he was afraid it would ruin the mood even more then his childish giggle, and he definitely didn't want that. He did mean every word, from the bottom of his heart. He felt like it was right what they were about to do. He was glad they going to be each other's first. He couldn't imagine it with anyone else.

"I love you too." Ally replied looking up into his sincere and sweet big brown eyes. Austin began to kiss her neck as he had earlier and she nearly lost it then. He was putting some sort of spell on her to make her feel like this way, to make her feel like she was ready. She had no objections to this spell, maybe because it wasn't really a spell, it was true love. Ally's hands found their way to his hair again. She loved the softness of it and he loved the way her fingers raked through it. She let one hand stay there and she let the other wander over the muscles of his back, the tight corded muscles that both scared and excited her. Her hand reached his backside again and he paused and let out a moan.

"It's hot in here." He said breathlessly.

"Patio." She answered. He stood and pulled her to her feet and at the same time tugged on the bottom of her shirt to pull it up and over her head, she obliged without blushing or anything. He liked that. Austin picked her up and her center brushed against him and they both shuttered a little. Austin took her out to the patio and laid her on the white wicker couch with a floral cushion. The breeze from the ocean felt nice on their hot flesh. This time Ally worked on Austin's neck as he removed her bra and explored her exposed breasts. He really didn't know what to do so he gently massaged them. Ally let out a light laugh and moan. Austin took a deep breath and sat back.

"Ally, are you sure? I don't want to feel any pressure." Austin asked he wanted to be sure she was as sure as he was. His head was spinning and he wanted to hear it to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Dreams sometimes feel real and with his head in the clouds it almost felt like it.

"Yes, I'm ready. Are you?" She replied feeling butterflies in her stomach, not bad ones, just anxious ones. He nodded vigorously grinning like an idiot. He asked himself why he had to be so awkward and cheesy and stupid. Ally found it cute. They exchanged a look that clearly meant 'Show me what you got.' They both stood and not taking their eyes off each other as they removed their remaining pieces of clothing. It was different, being naked under the stars but it was beautiful too. Austin breath hitched when he looked at her completely naked and she took his breath away. She was in shock at the sight of him, they hadn't lied, he was huge. The butterflies intensified she was suddenly a little nervous about the size, she had a small thought in the back of her mind of would it even fit inside her and how bad it was going to hurt, he could probably rip her in two with his strength and size. She gulped eyes wide. However her body was telling her in more ways then one that she was ready so the nervousness faded quickly. They didn't say anything to each other. Austin reached for his wallet that was in shorts and he pulled out a small silver package.

He pulled the edges of the foil and didn't open. He tried ripping it, it wouldn't go. He was about to panic, thinking this was a sign they weren't supposed to be doing it but he realized he was shaking from nerves and excitement. He used his teeth to open it. He thew the foil aside and stretched the condom a little and then tried to put in on. His hands were shaking he had to try six times before he got it. He was frustrated with himself, as a normal teenage boy he'd practiced putting one on for when the time came but when he had to do it he struggled. He was a little embarrassed but Ally didn't say anything she just smiled at him. They locked their lips into a kiss again and Austin laid her back one more time. He hovered over her in push up position as to not crush her. He looked at her one more time and she nodded. He bent his head down just as she was coming up to kiss him and they knocked heads, not to hard, but it was hard enough for them to wait a moment. They smiled at each other one more time and Austin gently and slowing began to push himself into her. He would go a little and stop and wait till she gave him a little nod. When he was three quarters in she let out a whimper and tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He pulled out slowly and kissed the tears off her cheeks. Her eyes were happy yet you could see she was in pain.

"It's okay. You can do it again, it's just I need to get used to being stretched, it hurts a little." She assured him and stroked his hair. He entered again just as slowly and gently, when he reached the point he had before she yelped a little, not as much and a few tears came again. He wiped them away with his thumbs this time. He waited until she nodded and then he pushed the rest of the way in. They stayed like that a moment just staring at each other. They were taking in the strange yet satisfying feeling of being intertwined intimately. Austin slowing began to pull his way back out, but not all the way and back in again. He felt this amazing pleasure that he never thought imaginable, she still looked to be in some pain. He continued slowly and gently and soon the pain in her eyes disappeared and they glazed over with pleasure. He moved a bit faster and harder but not too much. Ally let out a moan and Austin then added to her pleasure by sucking on her breasts as they gently bounced with their movements. She did have some catching up to do since she was in pain the first few minutes. Not really knowing what to do Austin adjusted their position and again increased speed and pressure and this sent the two over the edge. They reached their climax's at the same time and fell against each other tiredly. They had no idea it would be so exhausting. Austin pulled himself out of her and rolled the filled condom off carefully, he stood up and threw it into the trash can that sat on out there on the patio. He went back over and laid down with Ally under the stars and let the ocean breeze cool him off. They couldn't stay out here naked all night. If Elliot decided to come home, he would not appreciate that sight.

"I better go home, I don't want to but I should." Austin sighed. Ally yawned.

"I don't want you to go either, but you're right you should." She agreed.

"I love you and thank you."

"I love you too and thank you." They blushed at each other, they were dorky for saying thank you but it felt right to them. Austin gathered their clothes and handed Ally hers and put his on. She pulled on her shirt and underwear and walked him to the door. They shared a sweet goodnight kiss and he left with the biggest smile on his face. She couldn't stop smiling either. She was sure that her smile would stay there while she sleep and for the next hundred years. Austin and Ally were no longer virgins.

**A/N There you go, a bit awkward and they didn't need much foreplay, two virgins having sex for the time don't. I hope it lives up to all you expectations of me. I didn't want to ruin the sweetness of their story, I hope I didn't. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N People requested I do a second missing scene for the story Two Worlds Collide... They all just wanted to be able picture Austin naked while Ally sketched him... you dirty little vixons, I LOVE IT! =) not an insult there at all, I mean it all in the most positive way. Woman, young woman who are comfortable and confident about what makes them sexually pleased is a good thing. You don't take shit from people because you know what you want.**

**Also to: **lucy who wrote a review on the epilogue of Two Worlds Collide

"it was a amazing story. it had good stuff about it. and i started a blog ( . /) afew days ago so please look at it because i will be writing about your story thanks"

**The link to your blog didn't show up and I would love to see it and I don't know if you are reading this or not because you just go by Lucy, no account attached. So if you're reading this, write it out again in a review but don't link it, then I'll just copy and paste it into the search box. Thanks.**

**OKAY, OKAY, I know my A/N was long. Sorry, I do love you all. Here you go, Missing M scene number 2**

Ally lead Austin up to her room. It was the middle of the day and she figured Austin didn't want to be out on the patio naked while anyone could go running by on the beach. The last time he had been naked at her home it was at night and well, the patio had been good for them. She shook the memories out of her head as she remembered she had focus on the art. Art had focused on the human form since the beginning of time and to her Austin had the most beautiful human form to ever exist and there was no convincing her otherwise. Like the rest of Ally's house her room was white with windows all along two sides. Except her room had small details of accents in red and purple, like a woven rug, the fronts on her desk and dresser drawers, the bed spread. With the windows it still wasn't the most private place to expose yourself, but if Ally was okay with changing in room, Austin should be okay being naked. They were on the second floor and you really had to look up from the beach to see, your neck would be so cramped if you did happen to glace up and keep looking. The neighbors weren't close either so that wasn't an issue either. Once Austin was in her room, she closed the door and locked it. Too many people had asked to be there when this took place but neither of them had wanted that. Ally pulled out her sketch book to the pages she had started but they didn't really look right.

"I hate to tell you this, but it might take me a while." Ally shrugged sympathetically, she didn't mind one bit, it was Austin she was worried about.

"It's okay." Austin replied quietly. "Soooo, um... do you want to just... I mean should I take off everything or do you want to do like half first?" Austin asked looking a little awkward shifting from foot to foot.

"Well to be honest, I have a good start on your upper body because of the other sketches I did, like the one for the posters and the album cover..." Ally paused. "... so you can just, take everything off." She added with a huge blush. Austin blushed a little too. The two of them were still so innocent, even thought they'd made love already once. Austin took a deep breath and pulled his shirt off in that way only guys can, grabbing the back of the neck and just pulling it off. Ally couldn't figure out how guys did that, she tried it few times and just got tangled in her shirt. Ally's face began to flush more, she really liked Austin's muscles and his abs. He was well built but not overly muscular, like those action hero's or body builders, that much muscle was scary. He had just the right amount. And those abs, gosh all she could think about was how she wanted to put ice cream over them and lick it off.

"Ally, are you okay? Why do you look so flushed? Are you feeling okay?" Austin sounded concerned. His eyes were wide with a hint of fear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I'm still, you're just so..." Ally ducked her head under a pillow to hide the now crimson color that was all over her skin, from head to foot.

"Ally, I should be the one blushing. I'm the one who's going to be standing here, naked, next to two floor to ceiling glass panels." Austin reminded her lightly, he wanted to make sure she knew he was joking and didn't mind at all. He heard a muffled giggle and smiled. He loved her laugh. It was so adorable. He pulled the pillow away from her face and saw the blush was still there but fading.

"I'm sorry." Ally said lightly. Austin wasn't sure what she meant... was it about him going to be naked, he'd agreed to that willingly or about her being an easy blusher. He just smile at her and she smiled back and his heart nearly melted into a puddle again. That smile, those eyes... she could put him in trance, happily and forever, and he wouldn't mind. He cleared his throat and she shook her head again. They needed to get back on task. Ally flipped to a page were she had a good start on his chest and arms. She sat rigidly on her bed. Why did she still feel so eager uncomfortable, yet excited to see him naked, it wasn't the first time. Austin had kicked off his shoes and socks ans was undoing his jeans when he looked at her to see if she was ready, she nodded and he pulled them off along with his boxers. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the last of his clothes and bent down to push the pile together. Ally, was in aw of him. Yes, she'd seen all of this before but it had been night time, not super dark as the stars and moon had been out but in the light he was even more magnificent then she remembered. His ass was better then she thought. Round, muscular, toned, perfect. He stood up straight and tall and turned his head just so that you couldn't tell for sure what his face looked like, that was the plan. No one really knowing who the subject was A) He was only 16 and they didn't want there to be any controversy about his age and it being considered child porn and B) He was going to be famous soon, no wants their nude photos leaked so why an artist's rendering. Ally didn't really think the first one would apply because it was for art, and the human form had been portrayed in art for so long, no one looks at it as porn.

Ally concentrated very hard and drew Austin's semi visible face, his hair, his hands, and his abs onto what she already had done. She moved her eyes lower and begin to draw the curve of his backside and his hip, then on to what she couldn't stop thinking about. Even now, it was large and he wasn't remotely turned on. It was impressive, his penis. She gave up on that for a few minutes to let her inner self cool off a bit and focused more on he muscles of his thighs.

"Austin..." Ally started but she wasn't sure how to say this or how he would react. Knowing him he would laugh but not comply to what she was going to ask.

"What?" He asked and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"The picture would be better if you were... um ... aroused." Ally let out a deep breath waiting to hear his laugh, but he did't laugh.

"Okay." He said and smirked at her, she wasn't sure why.

"Do you want privacy to um, you know?" Ally blushed again.

"No, cause you're going to help me." Austin winked as his voice sounded deep and husky. Ally swallowed hard. "It's not fair that I'm here, in your room naked and you still have on all your clothes." he crossed his arms making the muscles flex and the veins pop. How could she refuse that. She smiled weakly and put her sketch book down. Austin hadn't expected her to agree that fast. She was Ally after all. She gently put crossed her hands at grabbed the side of her shirt and pulled it up and off. How the hell do girls do that? It's so cute and sexy, he tried taking of his shirt that way and got so confused. It was like magic. Ally then pulled of her shoes and skirt. He was already feeling himself getting slightly hard and she must have noticed because she blushed again. She reached to her back and unhooked her bra and let it fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. Next she slowly slid her panties to the floor and watched the silky fabric go down over her exquisite legs. Then as she moved to pick up her sketch book and pencils again he watched her nicely shaped, firm and sizable breasts sway gently. If he wasn't hard enough for her now she'd have to do more to help him. Since she was done with his face she allowed him to keep his face towards her, his eyes drinking her in as she stared at his manhood with concentration. She was biting her lip turning it an ever more red color then it was normally. He liked this very much and soon all he could think about was kissing her and his hands on her and his... he cursed in his head at his teenage boy hormones. He just wanted to help Ally get the "real and raw" piece the art gallery wanted.

"Austin, does that hurt?" Ally questioned as she finished up the last touches on the massive staff.

"Not to bad. It will get more painful the longer I wait to do something with it." Austin answered. "Or you could help me get there quicker...?" He propositioned as she set her book down again and watching her body, her perfect body. At that moment he wished he could draw, so he could study her curves so intently, like she had done to him. Ally bit her lip again and looked down at his package and back up to his sweet brown eyes.

"I've never done it before." She said with concern.

"I don't care, as long as it's you, it'll feel good." Austin said, "and I promise to return the favor." He added "Even though I never have done it either." Ally looked a little scared and nervous but her hand found it's way to his quivering member. She squeezed her small hand around it at a medium pressure and he let out a moan, she rubbed down to the base and back up to the tip experimentally. His head went back and his eyes closed and he sighed a deep guttural sigh. After a few minutes of this Ally felt brave and got on her knees, she'd never done this either but she was going to to try. She replaced her hand with her mouth and Austin was so surprised he nearly chocked on a moan that was coming out of him at the same time. He hadn't expected a blow job from her, but it was already better then ones he received from Cassidy. Ally licked him like a Popsicle at first then she put her lips around the tip then she pushed down with her mouth and put as much of him into as she could. Not wanting to leave the rest she used one hand to fondle the round sacks behind the shaft and the other to rub the rest that wouldn't fit in her mouth.

"Fuck." Austin said as his eyes rolled back. She was a natural at this and damn did it feel good. She continued those ministrations on him for several more pulses when he couldn't help but buck his hips.

"Austin." Ally said surprised as she stopped the actions. She was recovering from almost being chocked to death by the most delicious piece of meet she'd ever had in her mouth.

"Sorry." He smiled down at her. "I won't do it again." She smirked up at him and went back to the pleasuring actions she had been doing. To keep himself under control he put a hand at the back of her head and wove his fingers in her soft hair. The way he held her head so gently, made All's center tingle even more. His fingers were not just tangling themselves in her hair, they were gently stroking it and playing with it. It felt nice and she let out a moan.

"Shit, Ally." Austin breathed. The moan that had escaped from her mouth had sent a vibration through his whole body. He pulled her head away from his lower region and smiled at her. She looked up at him confused. "Your turn." Austin said. He had promised to return the favor. He needed control or he would loose it completely. His cock needed a break. He helped Ally to her feet and kissed her lips passionately, they're tongues danced as he laid her on the bed. He spread her legs with his knees and then kissed her neck leaving hot trails and little nip marks down the her breasts which were now heaving up and down with her deep labored breathing. He latched his mouth onto one and used his hand to massage the other, then he switched. His free hand roaming down her side to her hip where he rested his hand and dipped his thumb into the promised land. She let out a small yelp. He smiled into the kiss he was leaving on her left nipple. He rubbed circles over her clit and Ally felt fire from the sensitive nerve endings. Austin liking this used his index finger to slid into her dripping wet hole. He pulsated in and out and she moaned louder. He added another finger and she screamed. He added a third finger and her hips begin to buck and her back arched her toward him.

"Austin" Her voice was low in tone and husky but loud. He loved the way she screamed his name. He kept his pace and she screamed his name again and her hips rolled. Her eyes suddenly closed and her mouth opened and she went rigid. He felt the extreme wetness on his fingers now, he'd just made her orgasm and that just about made him explode himself, but he wasn't even done yet. He focused back on the gorgeous girl in front of him. He let his lips continue their journey south over her stomach and to the treat he looking to enjoy. He used his fingers to gently pull at the sides of her clit as he planted a chaise kiss on the center. Ally giggled until Austin began to lick her clean. She let out another loud moan and her hand held his head in place much like he had done to her. Playing with the hair at the back of his head. He moaned into and the vibration let his name slip past her lips one more time. Then his tongue sank into her and she up with shock at how good it felt. He looked up at her scared he did something wrong, but then seeing the look in her eyes, that matched his own, of want and need.

"Austin, I need you to fuck me now." Ally let out long breath. Austin entirely turned on at the fact she swore, the first time he'd ever heard her. It was the first time she ever had. Austin scrambled to find his pants but then he froze.

"I don't have any condoms, we used the one I had and I didn't get more yet." Austin sat on the edge of the bed disappointed and in pain from the boner he still had.

"I don't give a shit." Ally growled. He looked at her confused and concerned. "I will take the damn morning after pill because I need you right now."

"But Ally." Austin began she shut him up with a kiss and he forgot what he was going to say.

"I...need to... feel... you... all of you... cum inside me..." Ally said between kisses. "NOW!" He couldn't take it anymore, he complied with what she wanted. He had her back against the mattress and he was above her holding himself up as entered her, much harder and faster then last time. The amount of pleasure they both got from a naked penis was incredible, it felt so different form a condom covered one, nothing would ever be better then skin on skin. She loved the way his arm muscles bulged at her sides and the ways his abs contracted with his thrusting. She ran her hands down his chest to those abs around back to his sculpted back side. Their moans were loud and frequent. He was enjoying the view of her breasts bouncing gently to his rhythm. He leaned forward and kissed her again. He then scooped her up and moved them so she was on top he kept his thrusts going but she began to roll her hips causing them both to feel a new and wondrous sensation.

"Fuck, Ally." Austin breathed, her breasts now bouncing more furiously in front of his face.

"Fuck, Austin." Ally groaned as he held her hips tightly. She couldn't imagine doing this anyone else and the way he could move it made her want to please him more so she increased the speed of her hip rotations.

"Shit, yyeess." Austin then some how managed to flip them over without letting himself completely out of her so she was on all fours with her ass up. Austin resumed a fast pace and leaned over her back kissing her neck and holding her breasts as they swung against his hands. Ally lost it, she felt the knot undoing, a flood of pleasure and a white blinding light behind her eyes.

"Oh my Austin." she breathed as her muscles loosened around him again. The way she had tightened up had made him closer to coming, he flipped her around again so she was on her back again and he pumped into a few more times and he became erratic and ropes of cum entered into Ally's core. He let his thrusts slow down as he emptied himself into her. He collapsed gently on top of her and kissed her lips. They stared into each others eyes lovingly and proudly.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to walk after that." Ally mused lightly running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I couldn't help myself." Austin winked.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." She winked back. Austin felt himself softening up a bit and pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his back.

"That was amazing." He said. She kissed him this time in agreement. "So you know how absolutely sexy you are?" He asked. She blushed, same Ally. "I'll tell you, the sexiest creature to ever walk the face of the earth."

"No, that's you." She lazily traced his abs and sighed. They just looked at each other then deeply like they were the only two people in world. He grabbed her hand and held it up to his face and kissed it. "Well we should go get me that pill from the Woman's Clinic, they don't ask your age, it's completely anonymous." Ally paused. "And get you some more condoms." Then she thought about it. "I'm going to make an appointment to get a prescription for birth control." Austin watching as she pulled on her shirt and skirt.

"What, no underwear or bra?" He asked amused. She shook her head.

"You want it to be easy when we do it again later right?" Ally asked in what she hoped was a seductive voice.

"Hell yeah." He jumped up and put on his jeans and t-shirt and they headed down the stairs and out to the car.

**A/N I hope that was dirty enough for you, I realize my build up is way longer then the actual sex but remember they are in each position for a few minutes, I just think it's stupid to be like "they stayed that way for five minutes... this position lasted seven minutes." Anyway, there you go.**


End file.
